


First Hunt

by lily_zen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Blood, Comment Fic, Drabble, First Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The preamble is longer than the drabble. No joke. The theme of the day was 6 words. All prompts had to be filled in six words or less. I wrote this about Jason's first hunt as a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Hunt

First Hunt

 

Fandom: Anita Blake

Pairing: Genfic, Jason

Rating: PG

Warnings: blood

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: For comment_fic’s 6 words theme. Anita Blake, Jason, first full moon. For those of you who have no idea what this is, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter is a book series written by Laurell K. Hamilton. The first book is called Guilty Pleasures. It deals with pretty typical sci-fi/fantasy/horror set in modern times. Jason is a werewolf.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

He doesn't remember, but wakes bloody.

 

-FIN-


End file.
